


Day #3 - Tarot

by Quantum_Dragon



Series: Laketober 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Dragon/pseuds/Quantum_Dragon
Summary: Albert and Ida meet for the first time.
Relationships: Ida Vanderboom/Samuel Vanderboom
Series: Laketober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086473
Kudos: 1





	Day #3 - Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can expect some mistakes. If you find any grammatical errors, point them out to me and I will fix it.

\- Goodbye, Ida. I'll see you next week.  
\- Goodbye Sally.

Ida walked to her desk to collect the Tarot cards. When she was done, she started headed for her marquee. She was almost there when she tripped. Her cards were scattered all over the ground. Somebody grabbed her by her waist to protect her from the falling.

\- Are you okay? - He asked.  
\- Thank you for caught me!  
\- You're welcome. Oh...- The man looked at the ground. - I'll help you to collect them.  
\- You don't have to. - She said. Ida felt instinctively that she had to stay away from the stranger. - You can go away. - she knelt on the worn carpet and began picking up the cards.

The man crouched next to her.

\- I want to help you. I'm Albert, by the way. Albert Vanderboom.  
\- Vanderboom? Are you related to Samuel Vanderboom?  
\- He's my brother.  
\- Your brother?  
\- So you're the mysterious lady whom my brother refers to with such love. Am I right, Ida Reiziger? 

The fortuneteller's word is stuck. Even though her name was in everywhere, the situation had a frightening effect on her. Albert asked her this question so confidently and so coldly that it gave Ida goose bumps.  
\- Well, I'm...I...  
\- Ida! - A familiar voice sounded.

The woman turned around and smiled.

\- Sam.

Samuel approached with a smile.

\- My Dear! What a pleasure it is to see you again, and...- His eyes wandered to his brother. - Albert, what are you doing here? - He asked as he helped Ida get up the ground.

The blond man raised the last card. He stood up and straightened out.

\- I was just saying hello to your beautiful lady. Congratulations for her!  
\- Go away! - Samuel snarls and held Ida's shoulder.  
\- Okay. - Albert turned to Ida. - Please! - He stretched the card to her.

The woman took it with tremming hand. The blond man smoothed over her fingers when he gave her the card.

\- I'll see you around. - Albert said, turning around and leaving.

Samuel gently squeezed Ida's shoulders.

\- Don't be afraid. He's not going to hurt us.

The woman looked at the card with tears in her eyes.

**The tower.**

_"You're wrong, Sam. You're wrong."_

**Author's Note:**

> The Tower represents an unexpected - usually negative - change.


End file.
